


Żal za grzechy

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [54]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bardzo lekko sugerowany, M/M, Memories, Post-Season/Series 07, sugerowany Destiel - Freeform, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Za niektóre grzechy nie jest się w stanie żałować...</p><p>Akcja "30 minut do piekła"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żal za grzechy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7bHe--mp1g
> 
> 03.08.2016 - 20:00
> 
> W końcu napisałam coś dłuższego, choć dziwnie to wyszło. Ale najważniejsze, nie jest to drabble!

           Biblia mówi, że należy żałować za grzechy, płakać nad własnymi błędami i prosić o wybaczenie. Bo każdy kto szuka ukojenia w końcu je znajdzie, ale chyba mu nie było to pisane.  
          Nigdy wcześniej nie był zbyt wierzący, co prawda ścierał się co i raz z siłami zła, jednak nie sądził, że istnieją również ci dobrze. A gdy w końcu zyskał tą świadomość, nie poczuł się wcale lepiej. Biorąc pod uwagę ile złego wyrządził w życiu, nie mógł raczej liczyć na zbawienie. I nie chodzi tu nawet o te wszystkie morderstwa. Jego styl życia był skrajnie różny, od tego opisywanego w świętych księgach. Nie zasługiwał by w końcu osiągnąć spokój.  
          Wszyscy powtarzali mu, że sam stwarza sobie problemy, choć tak naprawdę ich nie ma. Ale to nie oni przeżyli tyle co on. Nie byli w piekle, czyśćcu i wszystkich innych dostępnych miejscach. Nie był co prawda w klatce Lucyfera, ale zapewne nie wiele do tego brakowało. A jakoś nie tęsknił za kolejnymi _przygodami_. Znał to wszystko od podszewki, więc gdy ktoś mówił, że czeka go coś jeszcze gorszego, trudno było powstrzymać ten dreszcz. Bo to nie znaczyło nic dobrego, nikomu nie życzył żyć w ten sposób.  
          Trudno było być odważnym w takich sytuacjach, ale też nigdy nie można było się poddawać. Bo nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zniży się do pułapu tchórza. Resztki odwagi nadal w nim tkwiły, zwłaszcza, gdy miał przy sobie bliskich. Musiał o nich dbać, jednak oni też pilnowali jego tyłów. Bo każdy z nich znał realia tego _zawodu_.  
           Mimo wszystko Dean nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek osiągnie spokój w niebie. Pomimo zapewnień Casa i innych aniołów, nie sądził, że to możliwe. Bo miał długą listę błędów na swoim koncie i nie wszystkich ich żałował. A on potrafił brać za siebie odpowiedzialność, zwłaszcza za ostatnie decyzje, którymi nigdy nie obarczyłby sumienia swojego anioła. Jego dusza na zawsze miała być nieskazitelnie czysta, a to on sprowadził go na złą drogę. A tego nie będzie żałował nigdy, nawet jeśli czekają go za to ognie piekielne.


End file.
